Explosives (skill)
About Explosives Skill "Explosives" determines your ability to work with everything that is capable of exploding. * Each invested skill point increases damage of your explosives by 5%, also increases throwing distance for grenades. * Each skill level allows using and creating more advanced explosives, improves success rate at defusing and helps you detect enemy mines from longer distance. Usage There are a variety of types of explosives that you can use for combat. In order to effectively use explosives, you must have a certain level of skill, displayed in the weapon's stats. For a list of explosives, see Explosives. Grenades Being 1 level below a grenade's skill level will reduce your damage and range by -20%, lowering it's effective power and distance. Being 2 levels below will reduce it by -40%. If you are even lower, you cannot use the grenade at all. Example, the impulse grenade is level 3, meaning you must be at least level 1 in explosives to use it, but you'll suffer a -40% damage and range penalty. Being level 2 gives you a -20% damage and range penalty. Being level 3 or higher gives you no penalty. Grenade trajectory is affected by gravity, meaning they will be thrown in an arc. They will also bounce off any walls they hit before detonating after a certain amount of time. Grenades can be grabbed in your telekinesis, changing their trajectory. This allows you to bring grenades into places where you normally couldn't throw them or have trouble getting them to detonate. Using S.A.T.S. with grenades will show you how they will be thrown, giving you a good estimate to where they will land. Mines Mines are traps laid down to catch targets unaware. They cannot be used at all unless you are at their specified skill level. After laying down a mine, it will take a few seconds to arm. Once they are armed, if an enemy gets within range it will beep once, then detonate. Enemies can activate mines even from the other side of closed doors, so be careful when setting mines close to doors - if an enemy is standing close enough, the mine will detonate in your face. Enough damage (Even by other mines without the Expert sapper perk) will cause the mine to detonate regardless of nearby targets. Your mines will not detonate if you approach them. If you need to recover a mine, disarming it will always succeed. Launchers Being 1 level below a launcher's skill level will reduce your accuracy by -20%, similar to Firearms and Energy weapons. Being 2 levels below will reduce it by -40%. If you are even lower, you cannot use the launcher at all. Grenade launcher trajectory is affected by gravity, while the missile launcher and balefire egg launcher will fire in a straight line. Unlike grenades, launchers suffer no damage penalty when below it's level. Disarming explosives The explosives skill will also allow you to disarm enemy explosives. These can range from mines, to grenade bouquets to explosives strapped to safes and checkpoints. Higher levels will give you a better chance to disarm them. Moving your mouse over an explosive will give you the prompt to disarm it. (E hold - disarm) Depending on your skill level and the level of the explosive, the difficulty will vary. Difficulty ranges from easy, average (no difficulty rating), hard, very hard and unreal. Explosives that are hard or tougher have a chance to accidentally detonate, potentially harming you. Grenade bouquets have a skill level that must be achieved, otherwise they cannot be disarmed at all. Blowing open safes Several explosives (Dynamite pack, Hoofmade bomb and The explosive C4) can be attached to a safe, causing the safe to open from the blast. However this comes at a cost of the quality of the safe's contents being lowered. Any alarms on the safe will also be triggered. Crafting explosives Some of the explosives you'll come across can be crafted at a workbench. These require a certain level of skill in order to do so. Perks There are several perks associated with explosives: * Light step (Level 12, Sneak 4, Explosives 2): You never activate traps or pressure plates, and enemy mines are triggered with a delay. * Danger zone (Explosives 3): Increases the blast radius of your explosives by 25%. * Explosions fan (Level 6, Explosives 3): Increases your blast damage resistance by 25%. * Expert sapper (Explosives 4): Increases your mine damage by 25%, and they do not detonate from nearby explosions. * Grenader (Explosives 4): Your grenades will automatically explode when they come into contact with an enemy. Holding Shift when throwing prevents this. * Friendly fire (Explosives 5, Survival 3): You only take 25% damage from your own explosives, including special varieties. Explosives alternatives There are several ways to avoid having to use explosives: * Telekinesis: Enemy mines may be moved elsewhere, however this runs the risk of the mines detonating anyway. Self-levitation perk can also be used to avoid mines. * Firearms/Energy weapons: Simply shooting enemy mines will cause them to blow up, and you won't take damage if you're far enough. Energy Weapons also covers EMP, plasma, fire and freezing damage. * Magic: Explosion, plasma, fire and freezing damage can be covered by offensive spells. Teleportation perk can let you teleport past enemy mines. * Lockpicking/Science: Lockpicking allows you to open safes directly rather then blowing them open. Science can be used to hack terminals, allowing you to open some mined safes without risk. * Survival: Potion of shadows and potion of flight can be used to completely bypass enemy mines. Gallery Explosives by sazanamibd dd4nn8l.png|"Explosives" by SazanamiBD Category:Skills